Some Families Never Break
by trick2tered
Summary: The cities of Derse and Prospit were unwillingly the victims of some metaphorical military bullshit and nobody was prepared for the sudden destruction of their towns. At least, there were four people who had been through so much worse and were prepared for the moment that everything went to shit and even with children they weren't planning on giving in.


Glass cracked and crunched under boots, the purple buildings of the small town were dull and crumbling with each passing moment that the rain continued to pour down and soak anything that was uncovered. Unluckily, that left the two humans walking through the streets shivering and fighting off the impending doom of getting a cold. They were siblings of sorts, an odd relationship if you've ever seen one, but it was platonic nonetheless. A girl of a somewhat short stature and now bleeding pink hair stood in the street, and she was visibly more shaky than the tall male next to her. Once her outfit was a beautiful purple dress, now it was ripped off into a shirt and she was lucky enough to snatch a pair of jeans to keep herself ready for the basic doom of the world. The aforementioned male to her right stood tall and stoic despite the slightest shaking, his own bleached hair was long gone of its gel and laid against his head under a baseball cap. His leather jacket was placed on the shorter of the two despite her insisting she doesn't need it. An obvious lie.

She clung tightly to the leather jacket that was now around her shoulders, her unnaturally bright eyes turning to glare at the man. She could never tell if he was looking back thanks to the dark shades he always wore. " Have you gotten in contact with anyone yet?" Her voice was raspy and her lips chapped, oh how she missed chapstick.

" No, phones don't work anymore. We just have to keep walking until we reach Prospit." He replied with no hint of emotion, but his concern was clear to the woman. She'd known him long enough to know.

" Shouldn't we try to stay here a bit longer? What about Dave and Rosie?" Her reply dripped with worry for her daughter and adopted son, adopted within the metaphorical sense. She shakily moved a hand to grab the other's tightly.

" Rose has most likely found the lil man and I bet you all the records in the world that they're walking to Prospit themselves." He remained calm under pressure, and he squeezed her hand back gently. A nonverbal sign of care.

" I hope you're right." Was her simple reply before they both went silent again. They didn't want to talk for too long and possibly miss hearing someone try and come after them; afterall, within the new changes of the world came with people eager to take their chances to do whatever they wish no matter how morally wrong.

Their walk was quiet and slow as they slowly neared the center of the large city, the now cracked screen of the large jumbotron was glittering and sparkling. It would almost look beautiful if not for the dark purple spray paint that also covered it, the paint was twisted and turned to create a simple sign of a moon with a large X over it. The sight caused the woman to shudder and press closer to the man next to her.

" Roxanne. It's fine, let's keep going."

The woman, known as Roxanne Lalonde, nodded and began to walk again. The city was large and they were barely halfway through it. She looked back up to the man at her side and began to wonder what exactly he was thinking. Derrick Strider was always somewhat of a stoic man, but after years of knowing him she knew better that he was just a bit fucked up in the head. He did his best to treat his adopted son as best as he could, but sometimes things would get in the way. Past memories of those awful times mostly, and she had to admit that they haunted her too. The only thing she was grateful for was that nobody had to ever witness the horrors of that sick game, as least, nobody within their timeline. They were safe. She let out a sigh and stared at the large scars that circled the other's neck, a constant reminder of the many times he lost his head. Both literally and figuratively.

She almost didn't notice the smallest movement within an alley due to her sudden lost in the void of her own thoughts until she was roughly pulled out of it when Derrick moved and pulled his cheap ass katana from its sheath and moved in front of her to stand between her and the apparent person within the alley. The movement became more panicked and out of the dark the hidden person came into view, a child. The child looked to only be around 10 or so, with gray hair and piercing blue eyes full of terror. A small sob escaped his throat but nothing more. Derrick was quick to put the katana away and suddenly scoop up the child despite his obvious protests of more sobbing and kicking. A single word slipped from the man's mouth that completely threw off Roxanne.

" Sebastian." 


End file.
